


backtrack

by sighduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awful Party Etiquette, Cissexism, Drabble, Fishnet Stockings as a MacGuffin, Friends to Lovers to Exes, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighduck/pseuds/sighduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'How do I look?' said Poe, grinning up at Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backtrack

 

 

'How do I look?' said Poe, grinning up at Finn. Jess couldn't quite control her laughter. 'I'm not sure what's so funny, I mean, I actually think my legs look pretty nice.' His legs looked as nice as they ever did, only tonight they happened to be covered in fishnet stockings.

'They do look nice,' Finn agreed, dropping down next to him on the floor, vaguely remembering - some bet or something. Poe being a good sport. He pulled the beer out of Poe's hand and put it down and did not know why he had done so until he leaned forward and kissed him. Against him Poe went silent and shudderingly still - and then his mouth opened and his hands came up around Finn's back. 

The party continued on, just outside the door, loud and lively, but Finn was here, and for once Poe was here, too. And they were kissing, for the first time in weeks. Weeks! God. Why had they ever stopped?

Finn was smiling - his eyes came open when he realised he could not stop. And there was Poe, looking right back at him. 

Not smiling, though; not anymore. Poe looked drunk. And since he was no longer laughing, drunk on him simply looked sad.

Finn pulled back. Poe licked his lips; let him go.

'Don't stop on my account,' said Jess, from the bath -- which rather put an end to things.

 

 


End file.
